


The Pizza Man Hit His Head

by treefrogie84



Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Hardison gets hurt on a job, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Alec Hardison, this is not concussion protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Alec blinks up at the ceiling, wondering when that happened. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t on the floor a couple seconds ago.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	The Pizza Man Hit His Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/gifts).



> This actually started as an emoji prompt, and it's not that i forgot about it as much as the words started flowing for my long project so i set it aside.  
> And the Croatoan happened. 
> 
> Thayer prompted me with: 🍕🦊💫 (pizza, fox, dizzy)

Alec blinks up at the ceiling, wondering when that happened. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t on the floor a couple seconds ago.

“Alec? Are you okay?” Parker appears above him, upside down, her hair dangling over her shoulders to brush Alec’s face. “You were supposed to wait for us.”

Blinking again, he gingerly tests arms and legs for function-- nothing hurts, but he’s not sure if that’s because he miraculously didn’t break anything or if it just hasn’t hit yet.

“Dammit, Hardison,” Eliot barks over the comms. “Say something.”

“The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog,” Alec recites. “July fourteenth, and Picard is still the best captain. I’m ignoring the fucker in the White House and you can’t make me.”

“Close enough,” Parker snorts before glancing out the door. “Eliot, I’ve got Alec. Are we clear?”

“Three, two, one… You’ve got a hole in the guard rotation in about thirty seconds. Need me?”

Parker raises an eyebrow, looking down at Alec and he shakes his head, already rolling over to get back on his feet. “Not sure how fast I’ll be, but I can move.” He doesn’t think he’s concussed anyway, and getting the fuck out of here is a lot more important.

Parker gives Eliot his orders, deathly calm the way she always is while in Mastermind mode, before she bounces and helps Alec up, dragging him behind her as she takes off down the hall.

Following Parker when things go wrong is always a trip, but at least they’re only a couple stories up, so there’s no chance she’ll make him take the quick (terrifying) way down.

Parker pauses a few doors down the hall before darting inside. Dizzily, Alec follows her into the office kitchen. Parker is already rummaging through the fridge, pulling out an old pizza box. Looking him over, she tilts her head. “Give me the flash drive, take this, get downstairs. Can you do that?”

Alec blinks a couple of times, the world starting to go blurry. “I… think I hit my head harder than I thought.”

“You just gotta--”

“I’m on my way,” Eliot growls over the comms. “You’re out of window. Parker, figure out another way. I’ll be there to support in fifteen seconds.”

Alec feels his knees start to go wobbly and he reaches for the counter. “I need to sit down.”

Parker gets her shoulder under him, supporting him and keeping him upright. “Not yet, Alec. We have to get out of here first. Then you can lay down for a while.”

“I got him,” Eliot says gruffly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him away from Parker. “You got a way out?”

Alec lets his eyes slide closed. His partners are here, they’ll take care of him.

He wakes up an undetermined time later, on _their_ couch, with only the kitchen light on behind him.

“Alec?” Parker whispers. “How are you feeling?”

He assesses before risking moving his head. “Headache, but other than that, I’m fine.” Pushing himself up, he gingerly looks around. “We get out clear?”

“Yep! Eliot carried you down the stairs and I got to punch people!” She settles back on the coffee table. “Nana says you need to call her when you’re feeling better. She sounded mad.” Parker frowns, her knuckles flashing white as her hands fist.

“Not at you, babe,” Alec reassures her. “She doesn’t like it when her kids get hurt.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but she uncurls a little bit, her hand creeping across the expanse between them to hold his. He pulls on her gently, trying to get her to at least move to the couch with him. “Where’s Eliot?”

“Downstairs. One of the cooks quit and Amy couldn’t get anyone to fill in at short notice.”

“Almost done,” Eliot mumbles over the comms. “Kitchen’s closed and Jose knows I’ve got a sick partner to get back to, so we’re cleaning up quick.”

“You don’t--”

“Just sleep it off, Alec. I know more about concussion protocol than you do. If you’re not nauseous, you’re better off in bed. Parker, get him there?”

“Got him,” Parker says, unrolling from the couch.

Before Alec can figure out what’s going on, Parker has stripped him down and shoved him into the center of the bed, perching on the edge with a climbing harness in her lap-- Parker’s version of reading quietly in bed. “I need to--”

“Go to sleep,” she says firmly. “We’ll see if you’re up for screens in the morning.”

“The con…”

“I’m already figuring it out. _There is no Plan M_ , remember?”

Sleep is already dragging him under, so Alec just nods, relaxing into the bed.


End file.
